


If It Ain't Rough It Isn't Fun

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: An accident reveals that Poe maybe likes it a bit rough. Rey and Finn oblige him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 198





	If It Ain't Rough It Isn't Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random PWP I had leftover from years ago that I finally finished. Title owed to Lady Gaga.

It was an accident.

Poe should have been paying more attention, or maybe Finn should have. Both of them, probably. As it was, Finn got a little careless with the wrench in his hand, animatedly using his hands to demonstrate something to Rey where they stood beside Poe’s X-wing, and Poe got a little too close, and then he got a wrench to the face.

Finn could feel the impact, not as much as Poe could, obviously, but he dropped the wrench and exclaimed as Poe was wincing, a hand to his face. “I’m sorry! Poe! Damn, I’m sorry.”

Poe was surprised more than anything. The pain was there, sure, sharp, running through his core like a shiver, reminding him he was alive. He looked at Finn, whose horrified expression was easy to read, and behind him at Rey, whose concern was evident, too. Poe flushed at the attention, suddenly very aware that the pain was twisting into something else, the momentary sting of it, coming from Finn’s hand.

“I’m so sorry,” Finn said again, pawing at Poe like he was a wounded baby animal he wanted to cuddle better.

“It’s fine, really,” Poe said. If he maybe felt a little light-headed and wobbly, well, it wasn’t for the reason Finn thought.

“You’re bleeding!”

“Am I?” Absently, Poe touched his lip. Huh.

Rey crowded in next to Finn, pressing two fingers to the fresh sore. Poe hissed and his eyelashes fluttered.

Rey pressed a little harder, making it sting, the look in her eyes speculative.

Poe’s face was flushing. He leaned into Rey’s fingers.

She looked like she was figuring something out and like she was intrigued by the result. Finn was watching them, eyes wide.

Rey slid her fingers over Poe’s lip, threading her other hand into his hair and pulling.

Poe gasped, and a smile touched Rey’s lips.

“It really is fine, Finn,” she said, and Poe’s pulse quickened.

_Please,_ he thought, _please._

“It’s him who’s hurt, not you,” Finn said, sliding in closer again, reaching for Poe. “Poe, she made it worse. Let me take you to the infirmary, let me clean you up.”

“No,” Poe said, “no,” and suddenly it was okay, because somehow he knew it was okay to have this. He looked to Rey, and knew it was okay. “She didn’t hurt me more than I wanted her to.”

Finn’s face creased in puzzlement. “I don’t understand.”

“He likes it,” Rey said, her eyes on Poe. “Don’t you, Poe?”

Somehow it felt difficult to say. Maybe it was the baffled way Finn was still looking from Poe to Rey and back again. “I… I…”

“It’s okay,” Rey said, tugging his hair again sharply. “Tell us what you want.”

Poe rested his gaze down, and then back up. It wasn’t like he was ashamed; he’d had partners before who were into it. It just… wasn’t something he had felt the need to share with Finn and Rey. Maybe it was time he did. “I like it when it hurts,” he admitted, and was rewarded by the faint upward tilt of Rey’s lips as she twisted her fingers in his hair tighter and tighter.

She kissed him then, hard against the cut on his lip. “Well, come on, then. We can finish this later.”

“This is not where I thought this was going,” Finn muttered, but he went along with Rey and Poe without complaint.

The walk to their quarters felt never-ending even though Poe knew it was actually only a couple of minutes. Rey had looped her fingers into his belt, yanking him along, and it was, uh, weirdly hot. Like, really hot.

Poe was so fucked.

But then, that might be a good thing.

When they reached their door and it slid open, Rey pushed Poe inside. He stumbled a little and turned towards her, Finn looking on.

“Now,” Rey said, a gleam in her eye, “you should tell us what to do.”

Poe swallowed, not sure why he felt so nervous. He didn’t want to make a production of it, he just… wanted. “I… It’s better when you decide.”

Rey stroked her hand down the side of Poe’s face. “I can do that.”

“So,” Finn said, sounding uncertain. “You want us to hurt you?”

Knowing that it needed to come from him, Poe stepped close to Finn, reaching out to take his hand, laying it on the side of his head so Finn naturally curled his fingers into Poe’s hair. “You won’t really hurt me, not more than what feels good for me. And if you don’t like it, we don’t have to.”

“But it’s what you want.”

“I want you, and Rey.”

Finn nodded, like something clicked in place, and pulled Poe’s hair. He leaned in for a kiss, teeth catching Poe’s lip, and Poe sighed.

Then Finn pushed down on Poe’s shoulders so Poe dropped forcefully to his knees, and Rey laughed as Poe blinked upwards. “That was fine?” Finn asked, seeming a little self-conscious, and Poe slid his hands around Finn’s hips, nuzzling Finn’s groin.

“That was fine,” he agreed. “I liked it.”

It was easy enough to distract Finn from any doubts he might be having by slowly and deliberately nudging him towards arousal. Poe took his time mouthing at Finn through his pants, squeezing his ass, while Rey wrapped her arms around him from behind to kiss his neck. By the time Rey yanked his belt out and Poe opened his fly, Finn was fully hard, his cock straining the front of his pants and springing free when Poe pulled his underwear down.

Poe took him into his mouth, watching Finn’s face, loving the clench of his jaw as much as he loved the taste of his dick.

“Harder than that,” Rey said, when Finn just carefully cradled the back of Poe’s head, holding him in place but not pushing him.

Finn swallowed. “But… but…”

Poe looked up at Finn through his eyelashes, mouth full of Finn’s cock, and tried to tell him with his eyes how much this was really, really okay. He reached up and laid his hand over Finn’s, pushing until Finn’s cock nudged farther into his throat, until Finn made this glorious sound of need, until Poe gagged a little.

“Oh, kriff,” Finn said, and Rey was smiling.

“Like that,” she said. “Look at him. You don’t really like easy, do you, Poe?”

Poe shook his head faintly and swallowed around Finn’s cock, face pressed into the coarse hair at the base. Finn slid his other hand from Poe’s shoulder into his hair, gripping Poe’s curls with both hands now, and held him, thrusting forward, until Poe choked and Finn let him pull back to breathe.

“Sorry,” Finn said, but he looked conflicted, like he had enjoyed that more than he had wanted to, and Poe kissed the tip of his cock.

“I’m not, so you shouldn’t be,” Poe said, and eagerly wrapped his lips around Finn’s cock again, sliding down to take the full length of him, humming in pleasure when Finn let himself let go enough to hold Poe’s head and thrust until Poe’s jaw ached, until his throat was raw, until Finn spilled down Poe’s throat and cried out.

Poe pulled back, wiping saliva and come from his mouth, as Finn breathed raggedly. Rey dropped to her knees next to Poe, kissing him, that cut on his mouth stinging. Finn joined them on the floor, kissing Rey, then Poe, surely able to taste himself on Poe’s tongue. The thought was incredibly sexy, and Poe felt his dick twitch in interest.

“You liked that?” Finn asked Poe doubtfully.

Poe grinned at him. His jaw was sore and his throat felt used; he loved it. “I always like blowing you.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but…”

Poe kissed him again, deep and thorough. “It was good. For me. You can be meaner, you know. Just be like Rey.”

They both laughed, and Rey smacked them. “See?” Poe said. “Like that.”

“You want mean?” Rey said, lifting an eyebrow, and Poe felt the challenge in her tone go straight to his already very intrigued dick. She lifted her hand, closing her fist, and Poe’s airway tightened.

“Fu…uck,” he barely managed to exhale, hands automatically moving to his neck, but he was still hard, stars, he was hard as a rock. He closed his eyes for a second and pushed down the feeling of life-threatening danger, reminding himself it was Rey and he didn’t need to protect himself from her, and focused on the sensation as he dragged one hand from his neck to press the heel of his hand down against his erection.

“Rey,” Finn said, slightly worried, but Rey was still looking at Poe, and he nodded.

_Harder,_ he thought, _harder,_ and Rey squeezed her fist. The pressure kept building and there, that was what he liked, the thrill, the letting go, the rush. Then just as he started to feel light-headed, just as it almost got to be too much, Rey dropped her hand, and Poe breathed, falling forward.

He felt Finn fussing at him but he didn’t need it; he raised his eyes to Rey and mouthed, “Thank you,” his voice a weak murmur.

“Thank you?” Finn repeated.

Poe settled back on his heels, grabbing Finn’s hand. He laid it over his crotch, where there was a distinct wet patch, and was surprised by how little he was embarrassed. “Yeah,” he said. “Thank you.”

“Damn.” Finn blinked at him. “That got you off?”

Poe shrugged. “Blowing you helped.”

Finn didn’t react for a moment, and then a slow, smug smile spread across his face as Rey laughed. She kissed him. “This is going to be fun for us, too, you see?” she said.

“I see,” Finn agreed, casting a contemplative glance over Poe. “Bet there’s a lot of things we could do.”

Poe felt warm beneath their scrutiny, knowing he probably looked like a complete wreck. His head was filled with the notion that they were thinking about this, that they were plotting what to do with him.

It was hot. It was really hot.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Rey was smirking as she said, “Come here,” a firm command.

“Yeah,” Poe said, probably too eager, and shifted over to her, all too happy to follow her every command.

Whatever she and Finn came up with, he knew it would be good for him.


End file.
